Je m'en contenterai
by marykiss
Summary: Une tite histoire (one-shot) pour pleurer mais je n'ai pas arreté mon autre fic, lisez la elle est trop triste et c'est pas long


Je m'en contenterai

Une songfic inspirée de la chanson d'Isabelle Boulay(une chanteuse québecoise), récemment j'ai appris qu'un gars que je connais a eu un accident de voiture, ce gars la à été mon meilleur ami pendant presque 2 ans et il a été mon premier amour, je trouve que cette chanson transmet ce que je ressens donc je met mes émotions sur le net en y ajoutant un peu de fiction et de Harry Draco mes namours mais la c'est une fic triste avec Parole : (désolé pour les faute je l'ai écrit en l'écoutant une seule fois et puis j'ai commencée la fic)

_Tu es comme une odeur dans un coin de mon cœur qui me colle au regret _

_Et meme t'apercevoir a travers le brouillard je m'en contenterai,sur le grand tableau noir la craie de ma mémoire ne peut pas s'effacer et meme te voir de loin dire adieu a un train je m'en contenterai_

_Je m'en contererai je n'ai pas d'autre choix tu es le seul été qui me sauve du froid, meme de tes non dit et meme de ton mépris sache que bon gré mal gré je m'en contenterai_

_Tu ere en mon chagrin comme on promene un chien dans un mauvais quartier, tout ces mot de bazar que técris au hasard sur du mauvais papier je m'en contenterai je n'ai pas d'autre choix tu es le seul baiser que je n'oublierai pas mon cœur vide de mot et mon corp de ta peau je m'en contenterai_

Dans un coin de mon lit ton absence est un cri que je n'ai pas poussé un cri du fond de moi qui grandis chaque fois que je crois t'oublier jusqu'au bout de ma vie je m'en contenterai d'un reflet dans la nuit je me contenterai et faute d'avoir le tout je m'en contenterai de toi par petit bout et je m'en contenterai d'attendre partout et si je meurs de ça tu t'en contenteras

Harry regardait Draco, dans le coma dans son lit de sainte-mangouste, l'hopital des sorciers, son cœur était brisé, si peu de temps plus tot lui semblait-il il embrassait le jeune homme et leur vie était parfaite, jusqu'à ce que Draco le quitte mais ne semblait pas vraiment le vouloir car il essaya plusieurs fois de lui revenir mais le Gryffondor se sentant lesé refusait, maintenant il pensait que s'il avait accepté eput-être que cela ne serait jamais arrivé, Draco N,aurait pas participé à ce stupide défi que lui avait lancé Seamus et ne serait pas aujourd'hui couché dans ce lit si froid, dans cette chambre inhospitalière avec un traumatisme cranien

_Tu es comme une odeur dans un coin de mon cœur qui me colle au regret _

Il se rappelait tout ces moments si particuliers qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble , ces dernires années, amis puis amoureux, ils s'étaient tout dit, leur secrets les plus intimes et bien sur les plus embarassant. À cette pensée Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, il l'essuya d'un geste vif. Il posa un léger baiser sur la joue de son premier et seul amour, il se retourna et sortit de la chambre.

À partir de ce jour Harry vint à tout les jours sans exception et à la même heure. Un jour il ne pu venir, Hermione ne se sentait pas bien, elle était sur le point d'accoucher au travail et comme Ron était en mission il se devait de rester avec elle, il se sentait extremement coupable de ne pouvoir aller voir le blond ce jour là, il s'en était fait la promesse et ne pouvait même pas la tenir, même si ce n'était pas de sa faute c'était comme s'il avait un poids sur le cœur.

_Je m'en contenterai je n'ai pas d'autre choix tu es le seul baiser que je n'oublierai pas mon cœur vide de mot et mon corp de ta peau je m'en contenterai._

Le lendemain Harry se rendit comme promit à l'hopital, bizarrement la porte de la chambre était barrée à clée, il chercha désespérement quelqu'un qui pourrait lui ouvrir la porte masi ne trouvait personne

Dans un coin de mon lit ton absence est un cri que je n'ai pas poussé un cri du fond de moi qui grandis chaque fois que je crois t'oublier jusqu'au bout de ma vie je m'en contenterai d'un reflet dans la nuit je me contenterai et faute d'avoir le tout je m'en contenterai de toi par petit bout et je m'en contenterai d'attendre partout.

Il s'assit donc accoté sur la porte et attendit, tous le regardait avec pitié, ce grand jeune homme qui voulait aller dans cettte chambre vide à tout les jours, il n'avait jamais accepté le fait que le jeune Malfoy fut mort à peine deux jours après son arrivée à Ste-Mangouste. Il continuait à venir, s'assoyant face au lit, regardant une personne que lui seul opuvait voir, tous faisait comme si l'héritier Malfoy vivait toujours mais ne l'ayant pas vu venir la veille ils avaient cru que le héros du monde des sorciers avait finalement . Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un assez brave pour lui expliquer, non?

Hermione s'assit face à Harry sur le sol dur et froid du couloir du cinquième étage. Il pleurait et demandait à Hermione de lui ouvrir la porte afin qu'il puisse voir Draco, il a besoin de moi lui disait-il en sanglotant. La jeune femme prit un grand respir et lui dit que Draco était mort. Le sorcier se mit à secouer la tête en disant que c'était impossible, l'avant-veille il semblait aller mieux. Elle le regarda avec pitié, lui prit la main l'aida à se relever, fit signe à une infirmière qui alla ouvrir la porte de la 505, Harry y entra et sourit.

-Tu vois 'mione il n'est pas mort, il est là!

Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue de sa meilleure amie, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, Draco était là, pourquoi pleurer? Tout allait bien_. Et si je meurs de ça tu t'en contenteras_

J'ai seulement utilisé quelque bouts de la chanson mais bon, c'est plutot down, ce n'est pas sa qui m'est arrivé je vous le garantie, mon ami à moi est bien vivant et il n'est pas dans le coma, la preuve je lui ai parlé il y a à peine 2 heures.

Une review please!


End file.
